nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Karl III of Arendaal
Karl III of Arendaal ("Karl the Pious") (1019 - 1057) was the King of Arendaal between 1036 and 1057. He was the son of King Matthias I of Arendaal and Anna Maria of Swabia, daughter of Holy Germanic Emperor Heinrich II. Karl's father, Saint Matthias, was canonized during his son's reign in 1040. Matthias I was responsible for declaring Arendaal a Christian Kingdom in 1020, and as such Karl received a deeply religious upbringing. This is partly due to the influence of his mother, who, as a Princess of the Holy Germanic Empire, was eager that her husband's court and household adhere firmly to the 'new' faith (as it was dubbed in Northern Europe). He spent most of his early life in a monastery. It has been speculated that he may have wanted to take monastic vows, but was dissuaded by councillors who stressed the need to produce an heir to the throne. However, another line of thought holds that Karl III was not nearly so ferverent in his devotion as is evidenced by his choice of bride: he married the Orthodox princess, Adriana of the Talemantine Empire, daughter of the Talemantine Emperor, Isacco III. Most historians believe that Karl III was more concerned with close ties to the important Christian Kingdoms of the day: the powerful Holy Germanic Empire through his mother, and the Talemantine Empire, heir to Ancient Tibur, through his wife. His marriage was initially opposed by his formidable mother, but she appears to have been placated when Karl's children were raised Catholic. Either way, he cultivated his own image as a devout Catholic, building numerous monestaries, cathedrals and churches, and founding religious orders. Hence his epithet, "the Pious". His contemporary critics however, especially Papal legates sometimes referred to him as "the Heretic" due to his choice of bride. Family, Marriage and Children King Karl III of Arendaal married Princess Adriana of the Talemantine Empire, daughter of Emperor Isacco III. Their children included: *Bjorn II of Arendaal (1042 - 1059) - succeeded his father in 1057 *Leonor I of Arendaal (1041 - 1065) - became Queen Regent in 1059. Her death prompted the Norman Invansion of 1066 Siblings * Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - Consort of Philipe I of Montelimar * Vanja of Arendaal, Duchess of Franken - Consort of Uwe II von Franken Other Royal Relations * Sigrid of Arendaal, Queen of Eireann - aunt. Consort of King Donnchad mac Máel Uí Néill of Éireann * Sven II of Arendaal - cousin's son and Leonor I's immediate successor * Alix I of Arendaal - granddaughter. Consort of Niklaas II * Eliska of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - granddaughter. Consort of Emperor Heinrich III von Schwaben Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Matthias I of Arendaal |3= Anna Maria of Swabia |4= King Edvard I of Arendaal |5= Queen of Arendaal |6= Holy Germanic Emperor Heinrich II |7= Holy Germanic Empress |8= King Gustav III of Arendaal |9= Queen of Arendaal |10= x |11= x |12= Holy Germanic Emperor Heinrich I |13= Hoy Germanic Empress |14= x |15= x |16= Ethelwulf of Skaneland |17= Queen Svea I of Arendaal |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= Duke of Swabia |25= Duchess of Swabia |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures